medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Clipping Their Wings
Clipping Their Wings is the thirteenth level in ''Medal of Honor: Frontline''. It takes place near the end of the European Theater of World War II at the Gotha flying-wing research facility. Briefing Clipping Their Wings Near Gotha 27 September 1944-0317 Hours Excellent work tailing Sturmgeist, Jimmy. You've infiltrated one of Germany's many aircraft facilities -- this one in the hills just outside of Gotha. Intelligence reports suggest the location is a secret research and production facility that the Nazis have erected within a complex system of caves and tunnels left vacant by a former mining operation. Getting inside this secured facility wasn't an easy task. It's unfortunate that having to squeeze through air ducts to gain entrance, you've been left with only your trusty sidearm. Not to worry, however. One of our scientist friends in this facility has leaked information that the Nazis are reverse engineering some captured Allied weapons. If you can make it into the storage room hust beyond the barracks, you should be able to find a partner or two for that sidearm of yours. Our scientist friend has also left you a small spy camera, hidden away in his sleeping quarters. Find it and take photographs of any aircraft blueprints or technical documents you come across. In addition, destroy any airplanes or other equipment should you get the chance. Sturmgeist has most likely alerted the facility, so keep on your toes and you'll make it out of the facility in one piece. Objectives *﻿Find the Weapons Stash *Find the Ammo Room *Find the Spy Camera *Photograph 5 Blueprints *Locate the Plans for the Ho-IX *Find a way into the Manufacturing Plant *Destroy the Test Engine *Exit the Facility Weapons Starting * Walther P38 Obtained Later * M9A1 Bazooka * Gewehr 43 * Browning Automatic Rifle * Model 24 Stielhandgranate Characters * James Patterson * Malevolent chef Vehicles * Opel Blitz * Me 262 * Minecart Summary ﻿Patterson starts the level in an air duct. The air duct exits into a garage that has some German soldiers in it. The office in the garage has a switch on the wall that opens a door into a loading bay. After the loading bay is a room that has the captured weapons such as a bazooka, BAR and Gewehr 43. The next room will be the barracks where a few German soldiers are sleeping. They all can easily be killed silently with a melee attack. The spy camera is in the trunk next to the burning candle. Once the camera is taken a door will open and inside will be the ammo for the weapons. The next few rooms will be a kitchen and hallway that goes to a wind tunnel. After activating the giant fan and making an accident the doors will open into the chemistry lab area. Each lab has the blueprints that need to be photographed. The Ho-IX blueprints will be on the desk in the office. After all blueprints are photographed and the plans stolen, a door will open at the end of the hallway. The next room is an assembly area for jet engines and another assembly area for Me-262 fuselages. The room after has an engine sitting on a track. The engine has to be destroyed using a crank located in the office at the back of the room; when it is cranked all the way the button on the panel turns green. When the button is pressed the engine crashes through a wall which will take the player into another hallway and into the smelting room. Fighting all the way down several levels will take the player into the furnace room and finally into the beginning of the mine shaft. Trivia Miscellaneous * Near the end of the mission, after putting a hole in the wall with a test engine, and entering a hallway, you can walk through one of the walls and into the area where you can see the entire map. This is similar to no-clipping. * The chests in the sleeping quarters can be opened, revealing medicinal canteens and Walther P38 ammo. * In the cafeteria, there is bread on the tables and in the adjacent kitchen that you can eat to restore your health. * This is the final appearance of the Malevolent Chef and is also the final level to feature bread. * Most of the labs in the facility contain test tubes of highly combustible green, yellow, and blue fluids. The substances could possibly be sulfur, kerosene, or nitroglycerin. Shooting them will cause them to explode, killing any nearby enemies within. Care must be taken to ensure that the player is not killed in the process. * Despite the fact that Hargrove said that the factory is under the ground, on the ceiling sometimes you can see the windows facing the wall of the building. This means that at least some parts of the plant still not underground. * In the garage, in the closet, you can find devices that appear in the settings in the main menu of Medal of Honor and Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Mistakes * In the remastered version of the level, the molten metal particles intended to be falling out of the cauldron in the melding room is roughly several feet below its original intended location at the rim of the cauldron; giving the molten metal the appearance as if it was falling out of thin air. * Although the level started at 03:17, the clock at the beginning of the level shows 04:50. * In a room with a giant fan, you can throw grenades or shoot both grids and notice that grenades and bullets pass through the bars and walls. * In the room before the hall with the Me-262 and a huge fan of a chair, which can throw grenades. In this case, the grenades fall under the texture. Level Map CTWLevelMap.png|Clipping Their Wing level map. CTWLevelMap2.png|Clipping Their Wings level map #2. Clipping Their Wings (1).jpg|Kitchen. Clipping Their Wings (2).jpg|Mine. Clipping Their Wings (3).jpg|The pot of molten iron. Vials with substance.jpg|Vials with substance. Category:Missions Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels